Digital video cameras have become popular with the public. Digital video cameras enable a user to capture video footage, which can be viewed on a computer or television, uploaded to video sharing websites, or recorded onto a recording medium such as a digital versatile disc (DVD). Typically, transferring video footage from a camcorder to an external device such as a television or computer requires the use of a video cable and software to connect the digital video camera to the external device. Some models of digital video cameras provide a built-in Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector to facilitate transfer of video footage from the camcorder to the external device.
Different digital video cameras utilize different connectors for connecting to external devices. A few examples of standardized connectors are Universal Serial Bus (USB) complaint connectors, IEEE 1394 (Firewire) compliant connectors, High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) compliant connectors, and the like. Each of these standardized connectors provides different benefits and present different drawbacks. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved digital video cameras with multifunction input and output ports.